International Standards Organization (ISO)/International Electrotechnical Commission (IEC) 17025:2005 Accreditation for State Food Testing Laboratories Nebraska Department of Agriculture (NDA) Application for Funding Opportunity Announcement (FOA) Number- RFA-FD-12-008 Project Summary NDA would like to apply for FOA Number RFA-FD-12-008 to achieve ISO 17025:2005 Lab Accreditation for the Dairy and Food Laboratory. The long-term objectives of this Project are to achieve ISO Laboratory Accreditation within the five years defined by the funding announcement, and maintain it beyond the five-year scope of the grant agreement. The NDA Laboratory proposes to hire a Quality Assurance (QA) Manager, Chemist III, and a Chemist II in year one of the grant and begin to implement the ISO 17025:205 Lab Accreditation process over the five-year timeframe specified in the funding opportunity announcement. With support from the Food and Drug Administration (FDA), NDA would host an ISO 17025 workshop on-site at the NDA Laboratory in 2012-2013. We would also obtain a cost estimate in the first year for future expansion of our BSL II facilities that would be used to enforce FDA/Manufactured Foods Regulatory Program Standards. S:\BAF_WP\Rich\RFA-FD-12-008\ISO_Accreditation_ProjSum- 042012.doc